new life
by treybXD
Summary: Jaejoong is a normal 17 year old high school student when his life is turen upside down and he has to see a School psychologist calles Yunho MxM yunjae
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my first fanficso please be nice ^_^ i can't spell so if you come across a spelling mistake feel to tell me. this is rated M because of violents and well MXM later hope you enjoy ^_^ this fic has DBSK and members from Super Junior and SHINee**_

_**pairings **_

_**yunjae - yunho & jaejoong**_

_**yoosu - yoochun & junsu**_

_**Hanchul - hangeng & heechul **_

_**maybe more haven't decided yet lol**_

Chapter 1 

jaejoong p.o.v

"JAEJOONG!" i groan as my umma shouts me awake.

I decide just to roll over and go back to sleep but my plan was destroyed when my bedroom door was smashed open.

"joongie-hyung wake up" my younger brother calls to me as he bounces on my bed.

"ehhhh Changmin-ah your not 5 any more get off my bed" i moan

"i know but its still fun" he smiles and jumps off "umma says if you don't hurry up and get breakfast then i will eat it all" he grins and and sprints out the door.

"fuck" i mumble getting out of bed "i do _want_food" i also sprinted out my bedroom in only my pajama pants. After breakfast i got ready and headed for school walking with changmin. When we reached the school changmin ran off towards one of his friends and i just keep walking into the building where i meet mine. Just as i put my things into my locker i felt somthing hit my shoulder.

"Jae" my friend yoochun greeted me with the usual punch on the arm

"Yoochun what have i said about punching me" i scold him and slap him on the back of the head as i start to walk to the class.

"oh yeah well i'll stop punching you when you stop slapping me like a girl" he laughs

"fuck you" i laugh too.

At lunch me and yoochun went to the roof to eat since no one really went there.

"dude the seonsaengnim for our 3rd class was an absolute bitch" yoochun stated before taken a bite of his sandwich.

"yeah only to you, cose you began to snore" i laugh

"hey i don't snore and still she threw a book at my head" he pouts and i bust into a laughing fit "dude its not funny" he moans.

The rest of the day passed in a blur nothing really happened in class well yoochun got a pen threw at him for sleeping in class again.

"hey you gonna come to photograph club tonight" yoochun asks as we pack our things for last class

"no i think I'm just gonna head home"

"what about changmin, hasn't he got science club"

"yeah he's gonna walk home with his friend"

"oh OK I'll see you tomorrow then"

"yeah see you Chunnie" i smile and wave as i leave the school.

The walk home was weird i mean it was the same as always but i had this feeling at the bottom of my stomach like something wasn't right, i really felt uncomfortable. I reached my house and got to the door and for some unknown reason i hesitated at the door like i know somethings wrong but at the same time i don't. I slowly open the door and walk in

"Umma ! Appa !" i shout but get no reply i start to worry this really doesn't feel right. i walk to the kitchen but its empty so i go to open the door to the living room but i see blood covering the handle a single tear falls down my face i don't want to believe what my mind is telling me but in my heart i know what lies ahead, so i push the door open and confirm my biggest nightmare there in front of my eyes a puddle of blood with my parents in the middle of it i fall to my knees and the tears stream down my face like a never ending river. After a few minutes frozen i fish my phone out my pocket and call the police.

"help...my...my...parents...blood..help...please" i try and say what i had found but it was to difficult the words just wouldn't form in my mouth. It seemed like forever when the police came i was still frozen on my knees at the door to the living room with my phone still in hand a paramedic comes in takes one look at the scene and gasps he then pulls a thermal blanket around me and pulls me up and out the house. i sat at the back of the ambulance as the house was cornered off and forensics got to work when i calmed down a bit one of the police officers came to talk with me

"OK tell me what happened" he asked

"i don't know"i stutter

"OK tell me what happened when you left the school"

"OK" i say " i walked home shouted in the house and got no answer so i thought that maybe they were out back or something so i went to the kitchen but nothing so i went to the living room i saw blood on the door handle i pushed the door open and and and" i burst into tears again so the police officer leaves me. After awhile a social worker comes and speaks with me.

"ah shit" i say "Changmin will be home soon"

"who is Changmin?" the social worker named chunhei asks

"he's my little brother he was at science club" just as i say that i hear him

"joongie-hyung whats going on?" he asks i just get up letting the blanket fall off my shoulder and run and hug him whispering sorry over and over again to him he starts getting upset but asks again "what happened"

"i...i came home early and found ...found them dead changmin their gone umma and appa are gone" i break down for the 3rd time but this time i was joined by changmin

"nonononononono" he whispers.

Me and changmin got taken to the hospital after the police asked me again what had happened. We sat in a little room just looking at each other not knowing what to say but Changmin managed to break it by saying

"their gone their actual gone" a single tear ran down his face so i stand up and hug him tight and whisper

"it's OK it's gonna be okay you still have me we are gonna be fine" i don't know if i was reassuring him or myself. It was only a few seconds later did Chunhei come in.

"hi boys" she says and we both mumble a hi back "OK well i have managed to find you a place to stay i know that it's gonna be strange but you two need a home to be in not in care home" we just look at her i know what she means that we need love and comfort in this time so i nod "there is this guy called Heechul that said he would love for you two boys to stay with him OK " i nod with changmins head buried in my shoulder. The door to the small room that me and changmin was in opened not long after chunhei left, i lift my head to see who it is Changmin however just stayed cuddled into me. The person who walked in i couldn't seem to figure out if it was a boy or a girl well right up until they spoke

"hi there I'm Kim Heechul" he said i just looked at him "erm if you two are ready you can come with me and leave this horrid hospital" he smiled weakly i think he was trying to cheer us up abit but he knew it wouldn't work. I stand up and lift my younger brother with me.

"I'm jaejoong thank you for offering to take care of us" i say trying to be polite and stay Strong "this is Changmin my younger brother" i mention towards him Heechul smiles and opens the door for me and Changmin, he then leads us to his car we take a seat in the back and Heechul sits in the front passenger seat i give him a confused look and he laughs a little.

"oh i forgot to mention to you boys that i live with my boyfriend hangeng he''ll be along soon i think he went to make a phone call" i just smile at him. This is gonna be interesting i think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's chapter 2 sorry its taken awhile to upload. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy and please please please can someone review it because I might just stop writing the story anyway enjoy _

_TreyB_

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since I found my parents dead at home. In that time me and my brother haven't been to school but have been spending a lot of time with Heechul and his boyfriend Hangeng just so that we can settle into our new life. The couple are really nice they are always singing it's funny.

I heard a knock on the door of my very dull plain white bedroom and Hangeng walks in.

"hey Jaejoong I was woundering if you wanted to come shopping with me" I look at him puzzled.

"why?" I ask

"because I think we need to get you some new clothes" he smiles at me, I get up and walk towards him and mutter

"yeah fine" and we walk to the car. We where walking past the kitchen when I hear a chirpy shout

"joongie-hyung where you going" changmin shouts with a stick of crab in his mouth.

"shopping with hangeng-hyung"i tell him

"ok " he shouts back. And me and hangeng went to the mall.

When we got back hangeng helped me put all my new clothes away then said he was going to help heechul cook dinner and leaves me alone in my room. I sit there thinking but the only thing that comes to my mind is the images of my parents dead in what was once my home but now my nightmare. Tears start to flow down my face again and I want to stop the pain but don't know how.

Monday morning and my first day back at school I don't want to go back but I know I have to so I get ready and walk to school, Hangeng had asked if we wanted a lift but me and Changmin both refuse. As normal Changmin ran off towards his friends as soon as we got through the school gates and I went into the building. I put my things into my locker when all of a sudden I was hugged from the back when the person let go I turn around to see my friend yoochun just looking at me.

"OMFG Jaejoong your back are you ok it was all over the news as to what happened"

"yeah im fine im living with Heechul and Hangeng now and Changmin is happy again not as happy as before but he loves hanging around with Heechul" I smile

"ok if you say so anyway lets go to class" and with that we walk to class. I sit in my seat and can feel people stareing at me and talking about me I just look at my desk. -why me why did this happen to me- is all I could think during class till lunch.

"hey Jae you sure your ok your kinda spacing out" yoochun askes with the look of worry pained on his face I nod and say

" yeah ive just been thinking a lot thats all" I say looking up at him just and I say that a boy called Kyuhyun whos in my class walks past with his friends saying

"im telling you Jaejoong is living with two gay men my dad works with one of them he told me so I bet you that Jaejoong will more then likly turn out gay as well" he laughs and that just adds to the list of things on my mind.

I then relise that the only way to stop the pain is to stop my life so I get up and say to yoochun that i'll be back that i'm just going to the toilet. I walk down the crowded corridor I feel all the stares and hear the wispers I decide that the bathroom would be to crowded so I go to a desurted science base the teachers are all having there dinner so theres no one to stop me. I pick up one of the scaples that was layed on the teachers desk at the front and walk to the back of the room. I sit on a chair thats facing the window wit my back to the door. I slowly lower the blade to my wrist and take a deep breath pressing the blade into my skin I wince at the pain but it dosn't hurt to bad I pull the blade away and watch the blood run down my hand. The blood that runs out my body make me fell like all my worries and pain is running out too it's calming. I place the blade against my skin for a second time and slowly cut the flesh just as I lift the blade to watch the blood flow I hear a noise and turn around to see my class mate Lee Sungmin.

"omg what are you doing Jaejoong-shii" I stay silent while Sungmin runs around looking for paper towles and I drop the forgotten scaple. When he finds them he quickly wraps them round my wrist and pulls me out of the chair and down the hall to the office. At the office they call an ambulance and called Heechul and I was rushed to hospital.

When I arived at the hospital Heechul was already there waiting for me.

"Jaejoong are you alright?" he asks and I stay silent he looks at my wrist as the doctor bandges it up "why?" he askes and I look away "Jaejoong please tell me why" he asks again I look at him and can see the hurt in his eyes he really dose care for me and Changmin.

"i...i... I just want the pain to stop I want the images out my head" I tell him and let out a small cry and the tears flow. Heechul just wraps his arms around me.

"im sorry Jaejoong I didnt realise you where still in so much pain" he whispers to me "come on lets get you home" he says as he lets me out of his enbrace.

We arive home in a matter of minutes the car ride was a silent one but that was fine.

"where is hangeng-hyung?" I ask when Heechul leads me to the kitchen.

"huh oh Hannie is at work today." he smiles " so what you wanting to eat."

"emm rice please" I say and try to smile.

A few hours later Changmins comes home from school. I'm sat in the living room watching the t.v mindlessly.

"Heechul-hyung" changmin shouts

"yeah"

"Jaejoong's friend is here is it ok for him to come in"

"yeah sure"

changmin and my friend walk to me I just stay glued to the t.v I realy dont want to talk.

Yoochun P.O.V

I followed Changmin into the living room where I found Jaejoong sat in front of the t.v but not really acknowledging anything. He looks so pale and fradgile.

"hey Jae its me" I try to speak to him but he still dosn't move so I walk closer to him and place my hand on hs shoulder he turns his head slowly and looks at me.

"hi chunnie" he says weekly

"hi" I say back

"im so sorry" he wimpers

"its ok" I say "do you just wanna be alone" he nodds so I go to leave I hear him wimper again "im sorry".

I leave the living room and changmin runs past me. I continue to walk out not really looking anywhere sice im worried about Jaejoong when I suddenly bump into something and fall forward I see what I bumped into nd fell ontop of. It's this ultra cute boy who squeaked like a dolphine I quickly get up and apologise helping him up as well. I walk past changmin and say

"give your cute friend my number plaese it's in Jaejoong's phone" I smile and slightly blush as I leave. A few hours later I get a message ."hi there im kim junsu the guy you knocked over today"

"oh I'm sorry bout that i'm park yoochun by the way" I write back.

"yeah its fine its nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too"

"can I ask why Changmin gave me your number?"

"because I asked him too"

"why?"

"because I think your cute and I want to know you better :)"

"oh thank you :$"


	3. AN just to let everyone know

hiya people i just thought i would tell some of you that have read my story with intrest that want to continue to read it that i no longer upload on to this site but i have got my story up on a site called asian fanfics and it is still called "new life" si if you realy want to read more i suggest you go there to read it

thank you

treyb ^^


End file.
